The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Is Fatal
by Escaflowne Luva
Summary: Kasumi is still coming to terms with the fact that there is going to a fight between Zaibach and the Gang, and the Gang are almost there but is Scarlett's plane still stable enough?


The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Is Fatal  
  
"How could this happen, Dilandau? How?" exclaimed Kasumi  
  
"I don't know my sweetness"  
  
"Don't bloody call me that! You are such a – a – a fool! A waste of space! A nightmare! A plague!"  
  
"Calm down Kasumi. You will make yourself ill"  
  
"We need rid of them, Dilandau, we need rid of them. Soon!"  
  
Van paced up and down the corridor of the plane, outside Drakea's room, thinking of something he could say to explain how he felt.  
  
"Hey Drakea – nah, Yo Drake – eeeek no! Drake-"  
  
"Yes" Drakea had opened the door seeing Van standing there looking rather embarrassed. "Did you say something, Van? I thought I heard someone mention my name."  
  
"Nope, I...erm, I never heard a thing"  
  
"Ok" Van patiently walks away, "Van, why were you standing outside my room? Were you wanting to speak with me?"  
  
"Well, yes I was, but its nothing that cant wait"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, good day, princess"  
  
Van walks away, quietly, when Drakea shouts, "How many time must I tell you to call me Drakea, hehe"  
  
"Good day, Drakea"  
  
She smiled and returned to her room and closed the door behind her as Van gazed at her door with the look of love on his face.  
  
Scarlett and Nakeri are up in the brig and are talking about their fight against Zaibach.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" said Nakeri, with the look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever happens, Allen will be looking out for you"  
  
"Are you still angry?" asked Nakeri "I didn't mean this. I didn't know Allen would pick me. I wish he didn't know, knowing it's ruining our friendship."  
  
"Are you going to finish with him?"  
  
"If you wont forgive me then, yes. If you do, then no."  
  
"Its just the jealousy kicking in," she replied, "Sorry if I seemed mean, and like I didn't give you an option with Allen"  
  
"It's fine," they both hugged one another and then the plane lost power.  
  
"This can NOT be good!" screamed Neeko.  
  
The plane hovered for a few seconds and then the plane dropped out of the sky and plummeted to the ground.  
  
Screams came from all over the plane, and then finally, the plane crash- landed. There was smoke everywhere, the plane was in flames.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Neeko, coughing, and her cut on her forehead.  
  
"I don't know, where is Lord Van?!" exclaimed Merle. "Lord Van! * cough * Where are you, Lord Van?"  
  
"Merle! He's here!"  
  
"Lord Van, are you alright?" Van was lying there buried under wood and iron.  
  
Van groaned, while moving the metal off of his legs.  
  
"Are you ok to walk?" asked Neeko  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, wheres Drakea? Hitomi? Allen? Folk?"  
  
"We don't know you're the first we found."  
  
"C'mon we need to find them"  
  
"Drakea? Allen? Hitomi? Folk?  
  
"VAN! Van where are you!" shouted Folken  
  
"Where are you?!" shouted Van  
  
"Outside, the others are with me. But we couldn't find Drakea, I think she's still inside!"  
  
"Merle, Neeko, you guys go outside and find Folken and the others, I'll go on and try to find Drakea"  
  
"Be careful, Van" shouted Merle, following Neeko climbing out of the shattered window.  
  
Van fought through the flames and smoke, trying to find Drakea, and eventually finds her, lying in rubble, surrounded by fire.  
  
"Drakea! Drakea! Wake up!"  
  
"Van?"  
  
Van jumped through the flames to help Drakea move, "Drakea, c'mon get up!"  
  
"No, Van, just leave me, it'll be better this way, go to Zaibach, get Kasumi, turn her to good and kill Dornkirk, please, Van?"  
  
Van began to cry, holding Drakea in his arms.  
  
"I love you, Lord Van," Drakea said, and then slowly closed her eyes while dying in Van's arms.  
  
He began to cry even more. He bent down and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too, Princess Drakea, I will do as you wish"  
  
The gang stood outside the plane as it when up in flames and then the plane blew up and Van looked away, distraught at the fact that Drakea was still inside.  
  
Everyone gasped and cried. Van looked back at the plane with the look of anger in his eyes.  
  
"I will do as you wish Drakea, I promise I will"  
  
To Be Continued............................ 


End file.
